Loving Your Reflection
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: Mickie/Maria femslash.. Maria standing infront of her mirror creates an interesting situation. Pretty much PWP. If you don't like femslash then click the back button fool!


AN: Here's some random Mickie and Maria for you guys. This started when WhereIveGone told me to write a fic involving mirrors, I mean what else would they do with a mirror? lol. There really is no plot, but I hope once you read it you won't complain too much about that. I own neither of these two gorgeous ladies, that's a given. Hope you enjoy, read and review please!

Mickie watched Maria out of the corner of her eye. She was just standing infront of the mirror, looking at herself in it for the last 10 or so minutes, she wasn't really sure, she had kind of lost track of time. She was doing nothing at all, just looking at her reflection. If Mickie didn't know better, she would have thought Maria was a bit concieded. She wasn't getting ready to go out, she had nowhere important to be she just stood there still as a statue for some reason.

It wasn't that Maria didn't know she was beautiful, because she did. Mickie made sure to remind her just about every chance she got, and now seemed like another appropriate time.

She walked up slowly behind Maria, and could see her smile in the mirror at the image of them both standing together. She couldn't help but smile aswell, they looked so good standing side by side as a couple.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered up into the younger girls ear.

"And so are you." Was Maria's response.

Mickie tucked several loose strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear. She knew that both of them were right. Mickie let her fingers roam up the other brunettes shoulder blade and up her neck, crawling all over her skin until Maria turned her head to look down at her and away from the image of both of them infront of her.

Maria looked into her eyes only for mere moments before Mickie leaned in for a soft and sensual kiss. Mickie couldn't help but think of how hot the two of them kissing must have looked, so she opened one eye and kept her concentration intact and confirmed her thoughts by looking into the mirror infront of them.

Suddenly Mickie came up with a splendid idea. If they looked that hot kissing, imagine how hot it would look when they... She had to find out, she had to know.

Mickie began to slide Maria's bra straps down her shoulders, and the small thin spagetti straps that went along with her shirt, signaling exactly what she wanted. Maria got that cute little bashfull, rosey red cheeked experession on her face. The sweet and innocent girl probably never doing something like this ever before.

"What are you thinking?" She asked niavely, even though she had a bit of an idea.

"You know what I'm thinking." Mickie stated huskily, moving behind her again and tugging the bottom of the shirt up slightly, waiting for approval from her girlfriend.

"Oh." Maria said blushing even more, the corners of her mouth curving into a cute little smile.

Mickie went along with tugging the shirt over her head and removing it from Maria's body. She knew that her girlfriend was shy, but she would have no objections to what was about to take place. As shy as Maria was, she was becoming more and more curious as the seconds ticked by

Mickie looked at Maria standing in only her black bra and blue jeans in the mirror and was instantly turned on. She watched herself and Maria's expression as she kissed a path up the back of her neck and began to suck on the sensitive flesh. The look in her eyes changed imensly so Mickie's hands quickly found the back of her bra and slipped it off.

Now she stood completely topless and Mickie's hands reached around to grab her supple breasts, squeezing them softly and rubbing her mounds together. She felt the electricity running through her entire body as her nipples hardned against her palms.

She relectantly let go to remove her own top and bra, and then went back to her previous massaging with her bare breasts pressed into Maria's back, just to add to the experience.

Soon Mickie's hands grew tired of teasing her nipples and roamed downwards, tracing along her abdominal muscles momentarily and stopping at the beginning of her low rise jeans. She unbuckled them slowly and instead of taking them off right away her hands went and rubbed the material inbetween her girlfriends legs, causing her to softly moan and unconsciously spread her legs wider apart.

Maria's hands went to get rid of her jeans but Mickie's quickly stopped hers. She held onto her hands and took a second to pause and look at them both in the mirror again.

"I've gotta get you ready for me babe."

"Trust me I'm already there." Maria let out in a breathy tone, letting Mickie know exactly how she was feeling.

If that was the case then Mickie had no problem with getting rid of her jeans right then and there. She got them as far down the girls legs as she could manage before Maria had to break away from her and bend her legs to step out of them. But the moment they were gone they went back to resuming their normal spots.

Mickie dipped her hand inside of the black lacy panties and trailed her hand along every bit of skin she could find without touching the one spot Maria desired the most. She could see and feel Maria's inhaling and exhaling quickening as her index finger teased her cruelly.

"Mickieeee." Maria whinned out, but it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. The way she cried out her name and she wasnt even touching her yet.

"Yes Maria?" Mickie said mockingly like she didn't know the nature of what was about to come.

"I told you I was ready." She said almost pouting, but she was so aroused her facial features couldn't hold any other expression.

"Awwww baby I was just making sure." Mickie said sweetly but pulled her hand out from her underwear completely. "I'm just gonna get a little more comfortable myself." She added pulling away and ridding herself of her own jeans and panties.

Maria saw her act of undressing behind her in the mirror and it was only more of a reminder of how badly she wanted her girlfriend at the moment.

Mickie came back and her thumbs and index fingers ran over the lacy material, before finally flinging them to the floor, both of their desperation starting to show. She took a moment to look over her needy, flawlessly naked body, trembling with desire. She moved to the side of Maria's body, still having great acess to it and still being able to see everything clearly in the mirror with a slight turn of her head. Her hand parted the woman's legs infront of her and teased her warm, slick entrance, running her two fingers up and down it but not daring to dip inside.

Maria groaned a low, throaty noise. She subconsciously clenched her jaw and bit on the inside of her cheeks, trying to prepare herself mentally so she wouldn't scream too loud from the extasy.

Just when she was sure Mickie was about to enter her, her fingers moved upward finding her oversensitive clit and rubbing circles around it. Maria's eyes shut and her head thrust backwards violently purring with desire.

Finally when Mickie was sure she couldn't wait a second longer her fingers worked back down and thurst inside of her wetness. She could feel the girl melting against her hand, and the tightness of her walls wrapping around her fingers made for an unbelievable sensation.

Maria cried out, as the masterful fingers pushed in and out of her deeply, all the way to the base of Mickie's palm, they were as far inside as they could get. Mickie could feel her legs starting to quiver as she gave her everything she had, as quickly as she could give it.

Maria couldn't hold on any longer, she could no longer see Mickie's or her own reflection. The only thing she could see were stars. She screamed out her release wildly and slumped backwards, lucky that Mickie was strong enough to hold her in place or they'd probably both end up on the floor. Mickie held her with one arm while her other hand slowed its actions, allowing her to ride it out and letting her orgasmic juices free themselves from inside of her.

Maria slicked her hair back that now had a light layer of sweat over it and smiled contently as they both looked over her body glowing from the aftermath.

"You want your turn don't you?" Maria questioned her still panting, trying to recover.

"I do, and after what I just witnessed I know I won't beable to stand." She said letting out a small chuckle. There was no way Maria would beable to catch her when the intensity rocked her body like she knew it would.

"Well we do have one of those things called a bedroom you know?" Maria said sarcastically.

"Hey you were the one out in here in the hallway looking at yourself. I just couldn't resist."

"And now I can't resist so I'm taking you back to bed."

"Yes M'am." Mickie agreed as Maria got her barings back and took her by the hand walking her down the hallway of her Chicago home.

"But now I'm thinking of getting more mirrors in my bedroom." Maria said flirting with the thought.

"Fine by me." Mickie said laughing.


End file.
